Mission: The Eufaula Tunnel
Tunnel Investigation *Mint wants you to take a look at the Eufaula Tunnel they're building to give a second opinion on what's causing the small earthquakes when they drill. *A small quake caused the tunnel to collapse. Follow Remington and check out what's going on. |type=Main |time=None |location=Eufaula Desert |details= Each task is completed individually. #Prepare Building Materials (mission 1) #* #Prepare Building Materials (mission 2) #* #Prepare Building Materials (mission 3) #* #Prepare Building Materials (mission 4) #* ;Tunnel Investigation #Head to the Tunnel #Enter the Tunnel #Leave the Tunnel |rewards= Rewards listed in section: *Mission 1: Wooden Pillar *Mission 2: Large Pipe *Mission 3: Iron Wooden Plank *Mission 4: Steel Shell *Tunnel investigation |prev = The Portia Bridge |next = Rescue in Ingall's Mine }}The Eufaula Tunnel is a main mission. This mission is part of the Eufaula Desert plotline. #'' The Portia Bridge'' #*'' A Green Wall'' #'' The Eufaula Tunnel'' #'' Rescue in Ingall's Mine'' #'' The Driller'' Overview The player must have completed The Portia Bridge. The missions can be taken from the Commission Board in the Commerce Guild. This mission consists of four different parts, each with a different task. The order in which commissions are taken does not matter. There is no time limit to complete these commissions. Another mission occurs with Mint standing outside the Workshop to inform the player that there have been small earthquakes since the start of the drilling project. Mint wants the player to give a second opinion and check it out. This mission is completely separate from the four commissions and can be taken simultaneously. Required stations The player must have the following to complete this mission: * Level 3 Worktable * Industrial Furnace * Grinder * Industrial Cutter * Basic Skiver or Advanced Skiver Conduct of the mission After the Portia Bridge is completed the player will get the following letter from Albert: Four different commissions will be posted on the Commission Board in the Commerce Guild the next morning. Prepare Building Materials (Wooden Pillar) Wooden Pillar (0/4) |exp=1800 |gols=1000 |rep=60 |npc1=Albert |rp1=20 }} The following materials are needed to complete this commission: Upon giving Albert the materials: If Mint is in the Eufaula Tunnel: Prepare Building Materials (Large Pipe) Large Pipe (0/2) |exp=1800 |gols=1000 |rep=60 |npc1=Albert |rp1=20 }} The following materials are needed to complete this commission: Upon giving Albert the materials: If Mint is in the Eufaula Tunnel: Prepare Building Materials (Iron Wooden Plank) Iron Wooden Plank (0/6) |exp=1800 |gols=1000 |rep=60 |npc1=Albert |rp1=20 }} The following materials are needed to complete this commission: Upon giving Albert the materials: If Mint is in the Eufaula Tunnel: Prepare Building Materials (Steel Shell) Steel Shell (0/2) |exp=1800 |gols=1500 |rep=60 |npc1=Albert |rp1=20 }} The following materials are needed to complete this commission: Upon giving Albert the materials: If Mint is in the Eufaula Tunnel: Conduct of the secondary mission Painting: Distant Mountains +1 }} While in the process of building the tunnel, Mint informs the player that there have been small earthquakes whenever they drill. He wants the player to give a second opinion on the events happening in the project. Head to the Tunnel Upon arriving, Remington is standing outside the tunnel. Suddenly, another quake occurs, causing one of the construction workers to come out. The worker says that there was a collapse in the tunnel, causing Remington to head inside. The player is prompted to follow him. Leave the Tunnel Remington and the player exit the cave and meet Gale outside. Dried Apricot +5 Simple Ointment +5}} Post-conduct The next mission starts automatically once the tunnel investigation mission is completed. Rewards Trivia *Arlo, Mint, and Sam will be locked inside the tunnel while this and the next missions are active and will not be available for gifting, handing in commissions, or other social interactions. The player will also not be able to interact with Remington until the Rescue in Ingall's Mine is completed. The Eufaula Tunnel